PUNK'D
by Minamino-chan
Summary: You've seen the MTV show, right? Well. I've taken the liberty of using the idea in a fic. It's all about who can play who the fastest, longest (oxymoron?), and best. Some romance between characters, lots of humor.


Lol. Here's a story I've been wanting to write for a LOOOOOONNNGGG time. *grin* it is SUCH a humor fic with some romance. If you want to vote on the pairings, go ahead. Just because I already know who I want with who doesn't mean you can't persuade me otherwise…although, the Kurama/Makoto pairning I have is NOT going to be changed, nor will I break up any happy couples. (aka Yukina/Kuwabara, Keiko/Yusuke, Usagi/Dumbass..I mean Tuxedo Ass! Er.. Mask!! Yes, mask…..eh heh….heh. ^^;; on with the story!!

~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~

Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. IT. There, are you happy now? *looks aroound* Ooo oo oo…Are you happy now?

Extended Author Note: This will be EXTREMELY nonsensical, so deal with it.

^*^~^*^

**WHAM!! **

Tsukino Usagi rubbed the back of her head and glared icicles at the youma who dared to hurt her, and in doing so, struck fear into he heart of the beast which made it run away….far, far away. For THIS was the true power of our beloved heroine, Supreme Eternal Sailor Moon ……….

"WAKE UP!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Usagi jumped out of her bed, and dream, smashing into the wall next to her bed. As she did so, her awaker shook it's black head and sighed heavily, wondering what in the nebulas would have encouraged the Moon Queen to have such a child as this one. "Luna!! You meanie! That hurt!

"Well you have only yourself to blame- I'm not the one with the responsibility of going to school everyday. The school that starts in five minutes." She the feline added, pointing to her charge's Tuxedo Mask 'alarm' clock. Yeah, like the alarm was ever set. The thing was practically an antique.

"I'm gonna be LAA~ATE!!" the blonde girl rushed around madly for her bag and clothes.

And she just figured that out? Boy, sometimes Luna wondered whether or not the Princess suffered a severe head injury from anyone of the monsters she'd fought… She looked up from her musings in enough time to catch two gold pigtails exit the room and hear the front door slam. She should try out for the track team…

^*^~^*^

"Tsukino Usa-"

"HERE!" Usagi nearly collapsed on the floor from her mad dash to school. She should try out for the track team…

"Please take your seat, Miss Tsukino." The teacher looked down her long pointed nose to give a meaningful look in her student's direction. She should try out for the track team….

Doing so, she seated herself next to Aino Minako, her best friend and fellow gossip moderator. 

"What're you doing after school?" Kino Makoto turned to answer her friend's question. "Hm? Oh, I'm going to the park for practice. How 'bout you, Ami?"

"I'm studying for the spring physics test, but I can join you for a while if you'd like." Yeah….never mind it was FALL. 

"Thanks" Kino smiled and joined into the blonde's conversation. 

"No way!"

"Yes! I'm serious! Mamoru actually held my hand the ENTIRE time!!" Usagi squealed in delight, a small bit of drool coming to her mouth… oh Mamoru…. 

Minako shook her head. "So we'll meet in the park after school to help Makoto with her martial arts practice, then we'll go out for a sundae." She looked around for approval. After seeing all three girls nod their consent, Aino turned her attention back to the teacher's lesson. Biology, oh joy.

^*^~^*^

"Hiyah!!" Makoto dodged Minako's front snap kick with a back handspring then swiftly launched herself in a frontal attack, using the palm of her hand to strike her opponent's face.

Mina-chan fall down go ow.

"Good match." Mako held her hand out, which was readily accepted by her smiling friend. "Thanks for the help in practice."

"Yeah", the blonde said. "I could always use some practice too."

They returned to their group, which was one up from that morning with the addition of their resident priestess, Hino Rei.

"Yes, it was a very good-" The shrine maiden was cut off by four boys falling unceremoniously into the nearby pond.

That HAD to hurt…the waterhole was only a few feet deep.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Okay, I know it was short, and a bad start, but I can honestly promise that it'll be biger and better next chappie… Sides, I'm on a time limit right now. And…frankly, times up. So BYE! REVIEW! And the next chappie WILL BE longer, funnier, and BETTER…..*cough* If you review *cough* *whistles innocently*


End file.
